Luxuria
by Countess Millarca
Summary: There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights. Sebastian/Kagome/Sesshoumaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the respective parties.**

**A/N: The summary is a quote from Bram Stoker's Dracula. All quotes used at the beginning of each chapter are from The Tale of Genji.**

_No penance can your hard heart find _

_save such as you long since have taught me to endure_

* * *

He is ebony torture, wrapped in leathery wings and pale skin – consuming, devouring, draining; until no sliver of light can shine, no feather of purity can survive. She knows this well, she knows since the first time he took her. How long has it been? She remembers not the how, the why, or the when; she only _feels_. He must never leave her for she will not survive without him – yet she knows he will. Once more, the time has come for her to let go. She can feel it in his treacherous kiss, in his insidious touch, in his desirous voice. She cannot keep him prisoner to her lust for long.

A sleek tail slithers against wet folds. Teasing. Delving. Invading. "Please…please…I-I cannot…"

His cruel chuckle becomes velvet silk upon stained skin. "Yes, you can…yes, you will…"

Long, dark tresses caress the writhing body, hiding crimson marks of passion – of fangs and nails. "Please…let me…I-I need…"

The sultry tongue drags across palpitating flesh, igniting the aching pleasure that spills forth from the merest lick. "Dance and sing and shatter for me…"

Words of leisure, bonds of pleasure – they are all he knows. And he offers them freely as is in his tainted nature. _More. _She only ever asks for more. But this is the last time; at least until he returns to her enduring clutches again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Autumn is no time to lie alone_

* * *

A flicker of regret flares in her gray eyes as he abandons her covetous kiss. There is thickness in her lungs and a tight leash around her neck; her words will not come. Bruising. Suffocating. But she must speak now, yes, she must – or she never will. "Wherever will you go, oh Ruler of Lust?"

He spares her a cryptic glance, the corners of his lips curve in semblance of a comely smile. There is hunger in his scarlet depths – and foresight. "Wherever the light remains - and purity, and virtue."

Painful awareness seeps in her smoky gaze as he utters the final words. She cannot deny him the pleasure of light nor can she satiate his thirst with the secrets of her body. She has kept none hidden from his eyes, his touch, his tongue. "The Maiden of the Jewel, yes. She is the one who summons you this time. You must go to her."

Her longing stare stalks his bare back as he turns to leave, the graceful black wings taunting her hazy vision in a silent farewell.

_Return to me…You _must_ return to me…soon_


	3. Chapter 3

_Real things in the darkness seem no more real than dreams_

* * *

He finds her under the midnight blue, nestled in the arms of a man; no – not man – _beast_. The animal spirit within the warrior male snarls and claws and raves in warning, a monstrous creature with white fur and poison. He pays it no mind for it cannot stop him, nothing ever has. He seeks not the warm skin but the unseen spirit. Her unsullied essence calls for his verboten touch, yet her fierce protector halts his nefarious advances. Wretched beast, most of all, he despises…_dogs. _

"Heel, white dog, until I say otherwise. Slumber, until I wish you awake."

The disembodied commands ensnare the demonic creature in rattling chains. The white beast is strong, far too powerful to obey the ancient magic in the dulcet voice, yet it surrenders. It will not last, the binding promise of retribution burns in the slit pupils before its lids descend and oblivion overtakes wrath.

"Sesshoumaru…?" The tremulous question spills from a slivery voice, sleep laden stupor laces the underlining fear. She searches for her ivory warrior deliriously, slender fingers encountering nil at her side.

"He will _not_ come, Priestess of Light. The white dog that mounts your lust - he will not come this night."

He watches amused, carmine orbs aglow, luscious lips arched, as she battles caliginous shadows. They twine around soft flesh, titillate delicate wrists and shapely ankles, fasten them to old wood. His canny gaze lingers on her creamy skin, rosy nipples, satiny slit – _craving_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Would that, like the smoke of the watch-fires that mounts and vanishes at random in the empty sky, the smouldering flame of passion could burn itself away_

* * *

She can only taste_ fire_ and _whispers_. They paint her flesh crimson, chanting an elegy of virtue. Flames of sin, whispers of ecstasy; they lick at her skin and echo in her ears – a mocking prelude to her fall.

"Humans are _ruled_ by emotions. Demons are _made_ of emotions. It is in your nature to succumb – so you _must_."

She fears more than the condemning words, the tongue which utters them. She knows of the _power_ in his tongue; it laps against her neck, a painter's brush and her naked flesh a canvas to his twisted art.

She only need follow the light – yes, that is all she has to do. The light, with its painful radiance. Pure. Warm. Welcoming.

_Where are you, my light? Come to me as I come unto you…_

Blinding tendrils caress her straining fingertips, intricate designs weaving around slender limbs – _blessed light_.

_Ahhhh…there you are…_

She need have no fear – yes, she can surrender to the light, to the delicate threads, curling around her arms, breasts, waist, thighs.

_You cannot touch me – only the light can…_

_Ahhhh…but I can touch the _light…

Searing lava and crimson abyss and black tattoos; melting her blood, enslaving her eyes, branding her skin.

_I am your light and I am your darkness and I am your lust – and I am yours._

But she can no longer taste the fire or the whispers. She can only taste _him _– on the stroking of her tongue, the grazing of her nipples, the grinding of her hips.

_Yes, yes, mine…my light, my darkness, my lust…_


	5. Chapter 5

_It may be difficult when someone you are especially fond of, someone beautiful and charming, has been guilty of an indiscretion, but magnanimity produces wonders_

* * *

The white beast stirs at the intimate sound of feminine cries, dreads the reality of their nuance. Terror – he can fathom, he can forgive. If only her gasping breaths were made of _terror_.

He tries to master the strength needed to avert his eyes, to erase the travesty unfolding. But the crawling female before his feet bewitches his golden gaze; his retreating back presses against taut muscles.

_You should have slept a while longer_

The unspoken provocation echoes, the sensual timbre of the male voice eliciting strange reactions. Familiar warmth ghosts over pale skin, inky claws graze against his bare chest. Madness.

_You cannot deny your instincts_

He becomes trapped in the seam of feverish lips and cool skin. Molten wetness engulfs hard flesh, deft fingers guide his leisure rhythm. Lust.

_Submit to us…forsake your rage…join us…_

He curses the animal blood within his veins for thwarting his reason. Blunt teeth trail along the pulsing length, sleek tongue torments an elfin ear. Rapture.

Slow. _Unbearably. S_low.

"Are we pleasing you, white dog?" A strangled growl resonates amidst passion bound moans when the smooth tail glides lower – coils and tightens.

The sinful cadence beguiles the carnal impulse of the man. Obsidian and cerise and ivory merge into a rushing spiral of tinted relish. He casts a dazed glance towards the foreign creature that kneels before him. He recognizes her delicate features but not the expression upon them. She used to be light; he must make it so once more. Yes, he must bathe her in _white_ for no other shade becomes her – and so he does. He complies by the luring murmurs in his ears and bestows his pleasure on her beautiful face.

* * *

Decadent laughter arouses the mated lovers from the risqué illusion. The male wraps his treasure deeper into his arms, conceals her from the world. But he cannot spare her the infection of the _voice _for he, too, has fallen victim to its snare.

_Chain your pale beast to your breast and forget me not, Maiden of the Jewel. For I have shown you what is the true Light._


End file.
